


Purr Purr

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How a man always gets his Mountie





	Purr Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Purr Purr
    
    
     **M/M implied, not explicit.**  
    
    
    # Purr Purr
    
    
     by GL (short but wicked)
    
    Ray was not stupid.  He was no rocket scientist but he wasn't
    stupid.  He realised quite well that sometimes to get what
    you wanted you had to ask - nag even.  And at other times,
    you had to make the other person want it first and then
    graciously 'give in' with just the right amount of
    resistance.  This situation called for the latter strategy.  
    
    The campaign started slowly, gradually, sometimes no more
    than a lingering look, or standing just that fraction too 
    close in the quarry's personal space.  When the quarry had become accustomed
    to this and no longer took alarm, Ray implemented
    Phase II.  
    
    He started to wear different clothing, severely beautiful and
    expensive, subtle, tasteful and cut with cleverness and
    style.  The quarry's inherent good taste could only approve of such garments
    and Ray was rewarded by more and longer looks, more
    and longer conversations, more and longer closeness.  
    
    Phase III was but a short step up from Phase II; Ray now
    developed a taste for 'literature'.  This flattered the quarry
    and of course necessitated joint visits to libraries and
    long lingering talks over the kitchen table, where Ray was
    always careful to lean ever so slightly back in his chair
    with his top collar button ever so slightly undone and his
    tie ever so slightly loosened.  He took to wearing his old
    leather shoulder holster too, on the principle that every
    little helps and the quarry's tastes in this particular area
    were not yet known.  Better too much bait than not enough. 
    That glimpse of leather might just be the deciding factor.  
    
    The strategy was working well, the quarry was now excited,
    interested and leaning forward on the table as Ray leaned
    back.  The quarry was now standing too close, looking too
    lingeringly, increasing his advance as Ray began his retreat.
    Slowly, very very slowly, Ray moved back, teasing almost,
    reluctant almost, and very careful to appear perfectly
    unaware of all the threads now woven into the battle plan.  
    
    Ray was languid but emphatic and turned away from the quarry
    with the exact degree of nonchalance and sensuality required,
    careful to emphasise the elegance of his body in the
    movements.  He paused then, fearing for one second that the
    quarry would elude him even this late in the day, but then
    Ray felt the pounce, the instinctive grab, tackle and hold as
    his quarry became his prey, a prey that was fondly if sweetly
    misled that he was in fact the cunning hunter here.
    
    Ray allowed himself to be coaxed - ever so slowly with many a
    long lingering caress - towards the bed, hesitant, reluctant,
    willing to be persuaded, rewarding his poor defeated prey
    with some delicate token of acceptance, tilting his chin to
    allow kisses, permitting intimate strokings of a worshipful
    nature before finally consenting to take his place, boneless
    and elegant, on the lap of the hapless happy prey.  Purr
    purr, thought Ray with sleepy victory.  Purr purr.
    
    THE END
    

* * *


End file.
